Nightmare
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Blitz is left to help Septimus relax after his most recent defeat. And learns more about both Septimus and Aries through a string of events. The psychic demon and the dragon both believe that there's some good in Septimus. They just can't seem to figure out why. And that's when the fire demon starts to scream. Lame summary. All OC story. Enjoy.


**So since schools coming to an end, and I'm kinda struggling to keep my grades passing, I'll be doing one shots for a while. I hope you all understand. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Blitz smiled softly as he rubbed the fire demons shoulders, enjoying the hilarious sound of the demon purring. He swore, he didn't know the demon could purr. The demon had had a hard day, failing to keep Silver and Bronze captivated. And thanks to Fatch and Gold, he was sore all over. And thanks to that little twerp Thatch, he was sore in... Other, ways. Blitz still had a hard time not laughing at that.

The dragon then started to message the base of the demon's wings, getting the expected violent twitching from the fire demon's wings. It was like a huge combination of pain and pleasure. For the moment, probably more pain as the demon's wings were heavy and carried most of his stress. They HAD to be really stiff.

" Mmm... "

Septimus half moaned, half hissed. His claws and fangs were digging deeply into the pillow beneath him, obviously trying to keep himself quiet.

" Th-thanks Blitz... "

Blitz smiled widely at the demon's appreciation. Even if they were friends, it wasn't often the demon thanked him. Especially due to that massive ego of his.

" No problem buddy. "

The drake responded, working his way along the bone line of the wings.

" Geez you're tense. "

" Y-yeah... "

Septimus groaned, his legs beginning to twitch as well.

" I don't normally get a wing message though... "

" I can tell. "

Blitz giggled, using his wings to fly up to the upper part of the others wings. The demon went ridged again before relaxing a bit, now resting his head in his arms. The dragon smiled a bit at this and continued to work his way down the bone. After all, the demon had a hard day.

_' Hmmm... '_ Blitz mentally hummed, his eyes narrowing a bit in concentration._ ' I wonder when Septimus chose to be evil. '_ He knew that Septimus had the potential to be good. Heck, he would be a great hero if he ever switched sides. But why did he chose the life of crime?

Aries once told him bullies always had a reason behind what they did. And even though Septimus wasn't a bully per-say, he WAS a harsh and evil demon. He often wrecked havoc around the earth, and on occasions heaven as well. He was powerful and cold and cruel. Merciless. But Blitz saw more. He saw that Septimus actually DID have some good in him. So why didn't he chose the life of a hero? They got so much respect, and, quite frankly, the only respect Septimus got was from other demons. But other demons feared him, so their respect was far from genuine.

Blitz wanted nothing more than to ask the demon personally why he chose the life he did. But at the same time, he knew a question like that was basically an insult to a demon. And the last thing he wanted was to upset the poor guy. Especially since he was so exhausted at the moment, and would probably flip out if he dared ask. Maybe he should ask Aries if he had a theory as to why Septimus was evil later. Anything was better than being left in the dark.

Soon the sound of snoring filled the room, and Blitz soon realized Septimus had fallen asleep. The demon only snored like this when he was tired. The dragon smirked, and carefully pulled the blanket up to the demons shoulders, maneuvering around his wings. Slowly the drake hopped off the bed and walked out of the others room.

Blitz wasn't really sure what to do now. The only thing he had to do was try and help Septimus relax. And now that the fire demon was relaxed to the point he'd fallen asleep, the young drake didn't know what to do.

Turning a corner, Blitz yelped slightly as his snout bumped into something, instinctively shooting a few embers out of his mouth. A yelp could be heard, and Blitz immediately looked up to find he'd accidentally scorched Aries, who was frantically trying to put out the fire.

" OH! "

Blitz yelped, helping the older demon put the fire out.

" I-I'm so sorry Aries! "

" A-ahh... i-it's no big deal... I-I'm alright... "

Now, even Blitz could tell Aries was putting up a front. But it was still very kind of him to do so. The demon wasn't fire proof like Blitz and Septimus were. Fire had to hurt terribly. Not to mention the demon's skin had steam coming off of him.

" Is something on your mind little one? "

Aries asked calmly, scooping the young drake into his arms. Blitz hesitated greatly, unsure if he wanted to ask Aries about Septimus. Again, demons hated questions about their previous lives. And would Aries even have any answers?

" 'Fraid not Blitz. "

Aries said out of the blue, jumping the dragon a bit. Quickly he looked up at the demon, seeing a soft frown spread across his face.

" Unfortunately I know next to nothing about our dear companion. "

" Do you know anything about what he was like when he was human? "

Aries looked at the dragon in confusion before smiling softly.

" Blitz, Septimus was BORN a demon. "

He explained.

" And even if he wasn't, he was never human. "

" Oh. "

Blitz mumbled, settling down in the psychic demons arms.

" Blitz... "

Aries mumbled, sitting down criss cross and laying the dragon down in his lap.

" I don't enjoy being evil... I never have. "

Blitz's onyx eyes narrowed at this, looking up at the demon in confusion.

" I only stay here with Septimus because... he saved my life I... "

" Owe him? "

" No. He said I didn't, and that once I got better, I could leave. "

" Then... why did you stay? "

Aries smiled softly, lightly petting the dragon on the head. Even made him purr by stroking his facial spines.

" I think you can relate to this one kiddo... I could tell there was some good in him. Since he is the king of hell, I thought he wouldn't have bothered with a lesser demon like myself. "

" How... DID he save you? "

Aries shuddered a bit, looking a bit nervous. To tell the truth, a horde of demons had caught him off guard and had left him for dead. Took all of his belongings and clothes as well. He was cold and on the verge of death. Many demon knives were used on him as well, so he couldn't heal himself. He thought he was going to die. And that's when Septimus found him.

Aries assumed Septimus had merely taken pity on him when he saved him that day. But the fire demon had patched him up, given him some clean clothes (that was so embarrassing) and let him rest in his domain until he felt well enough to leave. And that's when the psychic found the fire demon was not what he seemed. He just knew the demon had some good in him. Why else would he have helped him like that?

" ... Never mind man. "

Blitz cut in, stretching and flying out of the demon's lap.

" I get it. Too personal. "

Aries smiled and got to his feet, truly greatful that the dragon understood. Maybe this dragon could be the key to helping Septimus. Who knows? The fire demon was pretty fond of this little drake.

Suddenly the sound of screaming filled the room, and the two jumped at it. Immediately the two turned and ran into the demon's bed room, terrified at what they saw in front of them.

Septimus was thrashing around in his sleep, his body engulfed in flames and his eyes clenched shut, tears somehow working their way down his face. He was sweating and laying on his back, his wings somehow finding a way to flap about. Blitz and Aries took one look at each other before rushing over and trying to wake him up. However, Aries couldn't touch him due to all the fire.

" No! "

Septimus cried, claws swiping at Blitz, slashing him across the face.

" Get away from me you stupid, lying angel b******s! "

Blitz whimpered a bit and tried to shake the demon awake again. It wasn't going anywhere, and Aries realized that Blitz wasn't strong enough to shake the demon awake. Against his better judgement, Aries leaned down and roughly shook the blazing fire demon, hissing at the horrible burning sensation in his hand. On the bright side, it managed to wake the demon up.

Septimus srung up, his fire diminishing. He immediately looked around, almost instantly noticing the damage he had done to his companions. Blitz's cheek and Aries' hands. Add this regret to his already shot nerves, you've got yourselves a very emotional fire demon.

" I... I'm so sorry... "

Septimus whimpered, crossing his arms and looking down, his hair hiding his face.

" Sir, are you alright? "

Aries asked, trying to place a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't touch... "

The older muttered, shrugging away.

" I don't wanna burn you again... "

" Septimus? "

Blitz asked softly, crawling up into the demons lap, looking up at the demons face.

" What did you dream about? "

Septimus shuddered, clenching his eyes shut again.

" I... I don't understand it, but... an angel was trying to tell me something... "

" Tell you what sir? "

Aries asked softly, causing the older to cringe. It was all to obvious Septimus wasn't going to answer, so the two just sat there and let the older fire demon try to calm down. But both couldn't help but wonder what that dream angel was telling him.

* * *

**Aww... poor Septimus. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
